Sick
by Rinny Z
Summary: Whoo, I'm back! Did y'all miss me? Huh? HUH? ...Well, this is a feeble attempt at a GIR angst, and it's very weird and very stupid. Can you blame me? I haven't written in a long time... Please, read and review. Thank you. :)


Okay. This is kind of angsty, not much though. O.o

It's weird. I advice you not to read it because while I think the beginning is pretty good, the end and middle... well, I'm just apologizing in advance. Okay?

I promise, as soon as I get back into The Zone, and can write semi-decently again, I'll update my fics. But until then I'll just be practicing, getting mah groove back with little one-shot fics. I really hate this. My writing style has become rusty from lack of practice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any characters in it. Um. Yeah. o.0

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red numbers on the panel flashed with light; soft crimson light, that bathed silver metal into bloodred tones. Weak eyes opened to the sight of the clock, countering the red glow with their own sky-blue one.

The small robot sat up, disoriented, unsure and in pain. Or at least the robot equivalent of physical pain. But also another kind of pain... that confused. A pain that hurt and confused the Irken Device, so that he had to stumble to the couch and sit on it, eyes shut as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Ow... ow... ow..." he whined softly to himself, wrapping his little arms around his body. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Simple sounds of hurt.

GIR cracked open one of his eyes, and blinked, confusion apparent on his face. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to do or say or think. He didn't...

_He just didn't know._

The android looked slowly down at his side, and flinched as if in shock or disgust.

Flinched away from the dents.

His side was covered in small dents, holes, _wounds_. He couldn't feel them, and yet... it hurt. In a different way than the one we humans are used to, for we are simple, natural creatures, influenced greatly by the physical aspect of things.

GIR hurt.

He hurt from the past. The near past that had caused these; he hurt from what had happened.

"Master..." she whispered sadly, eyes closing as moisture from the air condensed on them, due to the heat being formed from his mechanical workings. His body was working hard to fix it, fix whatever error had found itself in the robot's system, and heating up as the gears turned in effort to expell the error.

The error affected the whole system. It had to be eliminated, and GIR was trying to do so, without much success. And the system was overworked, trying to fix it, trying to make it better... and moisture from the air condensed on the warm, overworked metal body, as if his very being was leaking tears...

SYSTEM ERROR

RESTART? Y/N

Y

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He fell over on his side, eyes dulling to a dark grey, body falling still. The robot was trying to repair itself. Repair itself from something that had no cure.

As he lay there, ill at soul and at body, images flashed through his mind, fast and cruel, bitter and sweet, taunting, tickling, teasing the robot.

_GIR, reporting for duty!_

_GIR? What does the 'G' stand for?_

_I **don't** know..._

He smiled inwardly at that happy memory, or at least it was happy to him, it was when he met his Master. He loved his Master... in GIR's simple eyes he was like a father, a friend, he was strong and perfect and smart. GIR loved him more than anything. But sometimes his Master didn't seem happy with what GIR did...

_Stupid robot! Why can't you be normal?! Normal! Normal! WE ARE NORMAL, do you understand that!?!_

_Uh, iono!_

GIR's body was trying to fix it. Fix the dents that where caused when Zim kicked him and pushed him away. And then kicked him some more. GIR had seen his face... hateful, blaming, angry as he kicked kicked kicked. It broke him, an he was trying to fix it. Fix the sadness that was so foreign, so different, but so _present_.

Master had hurt him. He'd kicked him away, and GIR didn't understand. He loved Master... why didn't Master love him? GIR always knew he'd do anything for Master. And still he hurt, and still he tried to auto-repair it. But it was no use. Master was right. GIR was sick.

The word spread through the system, through wires and simple pieces of metal that made up GIR's mind.

_Sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick sick sick sicksicksicksicksicksicksicksicksick..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FATAL ERROR

SYSTEM DOWN

ABORT MISSION? Y/N

Y

_Shut down...._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoooo. Ew. That sucked so... much. D:

Okay, so the point was that Zim hurt GIR very badly, his body was trying to auto-repair it, but it wouldn't work, so his body heated up due to the strain. Then his machine-like body tried to restart itself, but remembering how Zim had kicked him made GIR beleive that Zim was right, and he was sick. So he, in a sense, killed himself, by shutting down. o.o

I don't get it. It sucked, and I mean that, but can you blame me? I haven't written in a while... I'm still getting back into the habit and... stuff. Yes. I'll delete this later. Maybe. 'Cause it sucks. x)

Review, please.


End file.
